deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Esdeath vs. Alucard/@comment-38879859-20190321113938
Esdeath wins and here’s why... In the start of this this fight it’s going to be pretty clear cut. In terms of physical stats, Esdeath outclassed Alucard in every way. For starters, Alucard’s only impressive strength feat was impaling Rip van Winkle on her own rifle. Other than that, all he has is the ability to rip people apart, which Esdeath can do with just as, if not greater, ease. By comparison, Esdeath’s shown the ability to clash evenly with the likes of Akame and Tatsumi. Speed is another point where Esdeath outclasses him. Alucard’s best feat came from when he avoided Rip van Winkle’s bullets, which are calculated to move anywhere from Mach 33 - 109. This is impressive, but Esdeath’s fast enough to dodge lightning at speeds of Mach 680, and was able to keep up with Akame, who dodged that same lightning at Mach 825. So Esdeath takes the stat trinity pretty handily. And you might be asking...What about in terms of non-physical stats? Well, Alucard has the superior experience since he’s anywhere from 500 - 600 years old and has fought in multiple battles over the centuries. HOWEVER most of that time was spent locked away by the Hellsing Organization, so the experience gap might not be that large. In terms of intelligence, both have served high-ranking positions and served as the leaders for their respective armies, so it’s possible they’d be roughly even safe in this regard. Arsenal is also something the vampire takes. Esdeath only has a rapier, while he wields the Jackal, Casull, and a longsword once he reaches Level 0. Speaking of which, let’s move on to the next category: their powers. When looking at these, it’s pretty safe to say that Alucard had the edge in variety. He had shapeshifting, intangibility, telekinesis, telepathy, hemokinesis, mind control, and regeneration. So In theory, this would be enough to give Esdeath a hard fight, but there are several problems with this reasoning. For starters, Alucard never really uses most of his powers when fighting someone. His love of a good fight prevents him from doing anything like that. And Even if he did try to use these, Esdeath’s immense willpower would allow her to resist or see through his more mental-related abilities, and her massive speed advantage makes it unlikely he’d be able to do so in the first place. His regeneration, while tough enough to keep him in the fight, would only delay his fate, and it doesn’t help that Esdeath could just bypass it by freezing him directly. Not even going Level 0 and siccing his familiars on her would do him any good. If anything, it would actually hurt him since not only would he lose his potent healing factor, but Esdeath’s powers were basically the perfect counter to his army. Attacks like Weissschnabel, Hagelsprung, Grauhorn, Ice Tree, and Ice Blender granted her a massive AOE (Area of Effect) to thin out the familiars. She could defend herself by crafting shields, walls, ice armor, or the ice mech suit (with the last one also giving her more firepower). Her ability to fly gave her better mobility, she could create a prosthetic limb in the unlikely event Alucard or his familiars get a lucky shot in, and create new blades for herself in the event that she loses her rapier. Then there are her Trump Cards, all of which would screw Alucard and his men over. The Ice Calvalry allows Esdeath to even the odds against them, Mahapadma grants her the ability to freeze time (which would be even more dangerous because of her superior speed), and then there’s her ultimate ability: Ice Storm Commander In-Chief. While the amount of time it takes to charge means it’s highly unlikely she could use it in a battle, HOWEVER let’s assume for the sake of argument that she managed to perform it without the time constraint. Once she did that, this fight was hers. With it active, the entire country would be covered by a massive blizzard (greatly reducing Alucard’s familiars in the process), and Esdeath’s own abilities would constantly be recovering, meaning she could essentially spam her AOE attacks until she finally wiped them all out. In short, Alucard’s regeneration, superior experience, and better arsenal would let him last for quite a bit, but Esdeath’s superior physicality, comparable intellect, and wider variety of hax gave her the win. The winner would be Esdeath Esdeath Advantages: + Took the stat trinity by miles + Cryokinesis gave her better versatility + Massive AOE of her attacks meant she could clear through Level 0 with little issue + Ability to freeze people just by thinking about it could counter Alucard’s regeneration + Could counter Level 0’s numbers with the Ice Calvalry + Better defensive options + Mahapadma, when combined with her superior speed, spelled doom for Dracula + Ice Storm Commander In-Chief could easily wipe out Level 0 - Though its heavy amount of charge time makes it unlikely she’d be able to use it + Better mobility + Even without her abilities, her superior physicality meant the familiars were just cannon fodder = Intelligence = Their desire to face a worthy opponent Alcaurd Advantages: + More experienced + Larger arsenal + Had more variety in terms of powerset - But it’s not in-character for him to use the haxxier ones in a fight + Regeneration could keep him in the game for a bit - Though Esdeath had the means to bypass it = Intelligence = Their desire to face a worthy opponent would lead to both prolonging the fight